Town Layout
Everyone’s town looks different and they will change over time, these are a few points to consider when building yours. (click on images to view) How to Setup a Town Layout You can setup different layouts for the normal game and for war. Just click the 4-arrow button on the main screen, then choose between your normal towns and your war bases. Layouts: You are allowed to build 3 different layouts of each type (Town/WarBase) and can switch between them whenever you want. Use them depending on what you are trying to gather at the time. What to Protect? (normal game) You can’t protect everything, so don’t even try, decide on your priorities and focus on them. For most players (except perhaps very new starters) here is a rough guide: *1. Highest: Mills, Markets, Refinery and maybe also Storehouse, these are the buildings that hold most of the resources people will try to steal. If you want to climb the medal-ladder, you should also protect your Town Centre (otherwise leave it unprotected and benefit from frequent peace treaties!). *2. High: MissleSilo(death to attackers), Fort(generates generals & good def+air), Stronghold (like catapult and tough), Catapult (weak, but long range and high damage), Ballista (easily rushed, very high damage) *3. Medium: Tower (you have many, give air def.), Garrison & Stable (generate your defenders) *4. Low: Fields, these have some value, spread them around the map hopefully near a Tower. Leaving them semi-undefended will draw in many ‘testing the water’ attacks, hitting one field to see if your food is available. You might lose one low value field but get a ‘win’ with medals :) *5. Lowest: Houses and everything else For help with WAR BASE layouts see: War - Defence Mini Tips A few small things that can be considered for all layouts: *'★ Wall Joins:' it’s great having buildings within their own walls, but it’s totally wasted if one well placed wall miner can open them all! e.g. (1) well defended resources, with a weakness (2) one wall miner allows access to ALL 3 resources (3) double the defences with 1 wall (4) alternatively, double the defences at zero cost. ★ Road Bonus Multiplier: You get a 10% road-gathering bonus for each building connected to your Town Centre. Click your Road to highlight all connected buildings, click the big ? button to see your “Buildings Connection Bonus”. A normal city bonus is around +100-250%, depending on your town layout. However, you can easy double, triple or even quadruple it if you play the system. *Use one of your 3 city layouts to build a shape like the one shown below. (this is a Gunpowder Age town, but it works in all ages. Higher age = bigger multiplier!). *Before you collect the Road Bonus, click the ? button, it’s showing something like 150% with 20,000 gold. *Do not collect the bonus, instead change to your new layout, click the road and select again. It’s now showing 560% bonus, with 75,000 gold! (Industrial age can get at least 750% and Global Age 900%) *Collect the 75k and Activate your normal layout again :)